Superhero School subjects
There are a variety of classes taught at Superhero School. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from third year forward. Some classes may be dropped in tenth year. Superhero School has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented teachers. Each specializes in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and Guardian of the Gates. Numerous lessons are described, instructing the students in various branches of mutantry. Defense Against Darkness, Fencing, Astronomy, History, and Herbalism are compulsory subjects for the first five years. At the end of their sixth year, students are required to add at least two optional subjects to their syllabus for the start of the third year. The five choices are Arithmancy, Runology, Foresight, Animal Care, and Computer Technology. Core classes Animal Care Animal Care is the class which instructs students on how to care for beasts. Classes are held outside the school. Arithmetic English Fencing Fencing is the class that teaches students dozens of sword techniques to defend against the Darkness, and to be protected from Dark creatures. It is unknown who taught it, but Centauri would occasionally come to the class to give lectures on the subject. Gym History History is the study of the past. Binne’s lessons are depicted as some of the most boring at Superhero School. They are only lectures, given without pause, about significant events in world history. Topics have included Makkan rebellions, giant wars, and the origins of mutantry. This is the only class at Superhero School that is taught by a ghost, as the teacher never noticed he had died and simply continued teaching as if nothing had changed. The only known teacher of this subject is Binne (17th or 18th century-?). Law Science Astronomy Astronomy is the only field of study at Superhero School that has a direct equivalent with Fobbles. Astronomy classes take place in the Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower in Superhero School, and are taught by Ramona Meyer. Lessons, which involve observations of the night skies with telescopes, are held every week at midnight, and first years have lessons on Wednesday. Known student homework activities include learning the names of stars, constellations and planets, and their location, movements, and environments. The only known teacher of this class is Ramona Meyer (c. 2017-?, possibly before). Herbalism Herbalism is the study of plants, mutated or not, and how to take care of, utilize and combat them. There are at least three greenhouses, holding a variety of plants of varying degrees of lethality. Eventually resigning from the police in 2065, Dynamo replaced Park as the Herbalism teacher. The known teachers of this subject are Dennis Buru (?-early 20th century), Danielle Park (early 20th century-early 21st century), and Professor Dynamo (late 21st century-2070s). Electives Arithmancy Arithmancy is a branch of mutantry concerned with the properties of numbers and their relations to the battlefield. As neither Jamboga nor the Gladiator take this class, almost nothing is known about it. It is, however, a favorite subject of Hadeline. Arithmancy is reportedly difficult, as it requires memorizing or working with many charts. The subject is taught by Deltina Bafdar. It is separated into normal Arithmancy and Advanced Arithmancy Studies, the latter of which is taught by an unknown teacher (possibly Bafdar). The only known Arithmancy teacher is Deltina Bafdar (c. 1985-?, possibly before). Flying Flying is the class that teaches the use of flight and can only be taught to those with the specific ability, and is taught only to Superhero School first years by Ramona Hetch. The subject is the only one that requires physicality. The only teacher known to have taught this class is Madam Ramona Hetch. Foresight Foresight is the art of predicting the future. It is described by Ramona Meyer as “one of the most imprecise branches of all”. Supporters of the subject claim that it is an inexact science that requires innate gifts not even mutantry can provide. Those opposed claim that the subject is irrelevant and fraudulent. The only known teacher of this class is Professor Mara Sintra (1985-?). Home Economics Obscuration Runology Runology is a generally theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts. Because only Sean studies it, little else is known about this subject. It is taught by Eskea Vector (c. 1985-?, possibly before). Teleportation Teleportation is the preferred form of transportation for mutants. Lessons are optional to those in the tenth and eleventh years. Performing Apparition requires a license and may only be legally performed by people over eighteen years of age. The described reason for the restriction is that Apparition is dangerous if done improperly: insufficient concentration may lead to body parts being left behind in an unfortunate side-effect. Willie Tycraw, a government Apparition Instructor, offers lessons in Apparition to tenth-years. Extra-curricular subjects Alchemy Alchemy is a sort of composite subject between mutantry and magic, focused roughly on the transmutation of substances into other forms. It is an elective, only offered to Level 5 students if the demand is sufficient. Art Art is a class where students paint, draw, and otherwise depict artistic things It is taught by an unknown teacher. Music Music is a class in which students are taught musical instruments and possibly sing in the Choir. It was taught, in the early 1990s, by a male teacher. Mutant theory A subject taught to at least first years. It is taught in Class 67 on the fourth floor of Superhero School. It presumably covers mutantry from a purely theoretical view, and When Mutants Were Myths may be a required textbook. Study of Monsters A subject taught by an unknown teacher. It is assumed that students learn about monsters like Deaformas, vampires, verms, etc. and how to defend themselves from these creatures. Appearances * * * * * * * * * *''Superquack'' *''Passage to Superhero School'' * Notes and references Category:Superhero School subjects